


Pumpkin This

by chocoholicannanymous



Series: Life at the Loft [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays are nice - as long as you're not the one left with the cleanup. But sometimes even that can be turned into something nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin This

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also, I don't think I've ever had pumpkin.

**Pumpkin This**

 

If it was one thing Kurt disliked about October in general, and Halloween in particular, it was pumpkin. Pumpkin this, pumpkin that, fucking pumpkin **everything**. It was nice for the first day or three, and tolerable for another week maybe, but honestly? Kurt's patience would always end long before the month did.

But of course no one else felt the same, at least none of the others living in the loft, and for some reason that translated into his kitchen being overrun. Like now, for instance, when he'd barely been able to fit his groceries due to the fridge being stuffed with containers of pumpkin.

Judging from the state of the kitchen table Finn and Puck had been carving pumpkins, and thought they were being good by saving the cutaway meat and seeds for cooking. And sure, Kurt could agree with their thinking. Or rather, he would have if he hadn't known **he** would end up being the one having to do said cooking.

Not to mention they'd be begging him to make things he didn't even like. So instead of being proud of the boys for not wasting food Kurt found himself growling at the fridge, entertaining daydreams about emptying in all out into the beds of his brother and his practically-a-brother-by-now.

He didn't though, for several reasons. Waste wasn't that high up on the list though – it was more a question of self-preservation, as Finn would mope and possibly ruin more bedding than he would rescue.

Instead Kurt did what any reasonable adult would; he swore loudly for several minutes, sent a creative (and quite terrifying) text to both culprits and then called for backup.

 

By the time Finn and Puck came slinking through the door six hours later, looking guilty as hell, Kurt and Adam had turned the loft's kitchen into a veritable pumpkin fest.

There was fudge, bread, brownies and muffins cooling on racks. Roasted seeds were in marked containers. A large pot of soup puttered happily on the stove while another batch had been portioned up into lunch boxes, as had the remains of the risotto Kurt and Adam had had for lunch. They'd even gone all out and made jars of both salsa and pesto.

All of it pumpkin – and all of it tasty despite that.

“Wow, dude, the place smells great! Have you been baking? And is that dinner?”

Oh Finn. So easily distracted with food.

“Yes, it's dinner. Mine and Adam's. I'm not sure the two of you have deserved any though.”

Met by twin kicked-puppy looks Kurt pretended to relent – just as he'd planned the whole time – and sighed.

“Okay, I guess you guys can have some as well. But. Only if you clean the kitchen and do the dishes. Also, all this? I expect it to last for a while. It's a week's worth of lunches each for the four of us, at least. As for the sweets and the bread, I'm going to divide that up in marked containers. You can gorge yourselves if you want to, but touch mine and I'll make you pay.”

After dinner Kurt made sure the kitchen cleanup was underway before announcing that he and Adam were having dessert elsewhere, and not to wait up for him.

“So, darling. Anything in particular you want for dessert?”

“Not really, no. Just as long as it's not pumpkin.”

(It wasn't.)

 

~The End ~


End file.
